Orson Chaplin
|birthplace = London, England, UK |family = Ilya Salkind Jane Chaplin Osceola Salkind Skye Aubrey Sebastian Salkind Anastasia Salkind Patricia Bonnet Alexis Salkind Alexander Salkind Berta Domínguez Charles Chaplin Oona O'Neill Numerous other relativesFor a full list of Chaplin's maternal relatives in the extended Chaplin family, see here |yearsactive = 2011-present }} Orson Chaplin (née Salkind) is an American actor and rapper. Biography Chaplin was born in 1986 in London, England, UK, to a large family of people working in the film industry. His father Ilya Salkind is a producer best known for the Superman films, and his mother Jane Chaplin is one of many children fathered by legendary silent-era comic actor Charlie Chaplin. As a child, Chaplin would travel with his mother to multiple locations across the world, including festivities in Switzerland involving the rest of the extended Chaplin family. This lasted for six months and ended when he turned seven, which was when he acquired his green card. Chaplin began to show an interest in acting during his elementary school years, and he began playing roles. His first acting role was in his school's stage adaptation of Amistad. Chaplin's parents divorced when he was twelve, and he moved with Ilya to Los Angeles, California, where he continued perfecting his acting at Hollywood High School, located in the city's Hollywood district. In 2009, Chaplin forayed into the business of rap music. He started by writing, composing, producing, and performing the vocals for his debut rap album Oz and Effect. During the following year, he began acting in indie films and also teamed up with fellow underground rapper and friend "Geek". The two formed the rap duo Radioactive and released their debut album RadioActive First edition in 2011. That same year, Chaplin left the rap business and decided to dedicate himself strictly to acting. He subsequently enrolled as a student at the Art of Acting Studio in Hollywood and trained there for a year. Following his graduation, Chaplin began appearing in roles on TV shows and indie films. His credits include appearances in the TV shows True Blood, CSI: NY, and Assassins; and the indie films Seahorses and 5th Street. On Criminal Minds Chaplin portrayed undercover DEA agent John Portman, who was abducted and murdered by serial killer Jacob DuFour in the Season Eleven episode "Internal Affairs". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Internal Affairs" (2015) TV episode - Agent John Portman *Real Husbands of Hollywood (2015) as G-Twang (2 episodes) *Evil Bong 420 (2015) as Hesher 2 *Manson Family Vacation (2015) as Young Punk *Seahorses (2014) as Travis *The Gun (2014) as Scavenger (short) *Devil in the Details (2014) as Jason Horbachefsky *Puncture Wounds (2014) as Paunchy (uncredited) *Hit Team (2013) as Junkie Jim *Gingerdead Man Vs. Evil Bong (2013) as Hesher #2 *Edward Lee's the Bighead (2013) as Tritt "Balls" Conner *5th Street (2013) as Felix *Give Baby a Kiss (2012) as Kyle (short) *CSI: NY (2012) as Street Thug (uncredited) *Picture. Perfect. (2012) as Flynn (short) *Dirty People (2012) as Mousey *The Creation of Evil (2011) as Hunter (short) *The Playroom (2011) as Alexei (video short) *Tilt, Fray. (2011) as Keith (short) *True Blood (2011) as Low Priest (uncredited) *1000 Ways to Die (2011) as Southie in the Green Shirt *Assassins (2011) as Max Kay 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. References Category:Real People Category:Actors